


New Things

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Shinya never thought he’d be a part of, it was this. In all his years, he’d honestly maintained the truest path to vanilla ever seen by a man to walk this earth. That was, until he’d met Hitsugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dklc23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dklc23).



> Requested: this pairing and maybe a little bit of sadism to go with it. D/s play with toys and torture. Shinya Dom. Receptive Hitsugi sub. - I know I didn’t get it all in there, but I’ve been so mean to Shinya the past few times I just couldn’t do it all over again.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Uroboros -with the proof in the name of living...- AT NIPPON BUDOKAN concert by Dir en grey

If there was one thing that Shinya never thought he’d be a part of, it was this. In all his years, he’d honestly maintained the truest path to vanilla ever seen by a man to walk this earth. He’d been completely into women, straight missionary, and rarely even went for oral or fingering, or anything else in that realm. He’d always been wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am. That was, until he’d met Hitsugi.

Within a week, they’d been seeing one another nearly every single night, hanging out in the same clubs, sharing cabs back up to their apartments, which just happened to be within a block of one another. And within a month, Shinya had found himself enraptured to the point that he was certain there was no untangling him from it all. Nearly a year after meeting Hitsugi, he found himself rather unintentionally dating the other man. Sure, they’d never once kissed or had sex, but they were definitely dating. When he found himself sprucing up his appearance for another night out on the town with the other man, he paused in front of the mirror and stared hard at himself, realization coming over him. He was courting the other and there were no two ways about that.

Sighing, Shinya pushed away from the counter and made his way to the living room where he fixed a quick glass of whiskey and downed it before smoothing out his shirt and going to wait by the intercom for the buzz he knew was coming. When it did, he answered it quietly. “Yes?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Let the cab go and come on up. We’ll get another one later.” He pushed the button to allow the other in, releasing it a moment later, and then waiting until he heard the tap on his door, signaling the other had arrived. Unlocking and opening the door, he let Hitsugi in, and then closed and locked it behind him. He let the other get his shoes off, but the moment he straightened up, he reached to lightly push the other man against the wall, both hands on his chest, his eyes staring deep into him as he advanced. “Forgive me,” he offered quietly before his lips met the other man’s, his tongue sliding out along the other’s pierced lips and then delving inside.

Hitsugi’s tongue met his own, his hands coming to grasp Shinya’s arms lightly, a tiny groan slipping free of his mouth as they kissed one another so fiercely.

The moments ticked past until, finally, Shinya pulled back from the kiss and stepped away, motioning the other wordlessly after him. They entered the bedroom and Shinya backed up against the door, shutting it as he stared at the other man in the middle of his realm. _His_. The feeling swept over him so abruptly that he almost didn’t know what to do with it. Shuddering slightly, he pressed his luck, gesturing at the other man. “Shirt. Off.”

Much to his surprise, Hitsugi did exactly as he was asked, pulling the skull-printed black and white number off over his head and letting it fall from his fingertips to the floor below. A moment later, the brightly printed scarf joined it, and then the other’s hands fluttered to his belt, resting there, waiting.

Shinya took in what was offered to him, studying the other’s body. Arousal swept through him harder than it ever had in his entire life, and the need to completely own the other man firmly seated itself within him. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he thought his way through it. Finally, he quietly ordered, “Take the rest off.”

Hitsugi removed his belt and then unfastened his pants, sliding them from his hips and stepping free of them. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and his socks were quickly disposed of as well. When he straightened back up, all that remained was all of the other man’s jewelry.

Shinya’s gaze swept over the other man’s naked form and he found himself quickly growing aroused by the sight, something he hadn’t quite expected given he’d never experienced attraction to another man before in his entire life. But somehow the other’s softer form made him want to feel the other man beneath him. His mind slid over how this would have to work out and he found that he was actually okay with it. _More_ than okay with it, in fact. “Come here.”

The other moved to him, stopping just in front of him and quietly surveying him.

Reaching out, Shinya drew Hitsugi to him, sliding the other’s naked body against his own, clothed, one. He pressed his hips forward, showing he was already aroused, and then leaned in, catching the other man’s mouth with his own, hungrily devouring it, small groans and whimpers slipping free of his lips as he did. Within moments, he had the other man backed up onto the bed and he was between his legs, his hands fumbling his pants open and freeing his cock. Urgency led him and he allowed it to do so without question. The spike in his arousal had never once been so severe and he wasn’t about to let go of that feeling for anything.

He relinquished the kiss only to reach into the nightstand and pull out a single condom and a tiny bottle of lube he usually used to jack off with. He pressed the lube into the other’s hand. “Ready yourself.” Maybe he’d never indulged, but he’d heard Die talk over the years, the guitarist quite vocal about his exploits when drunk, and he wasn’t foolish enough to try this without such things. Ripping the foil packet open, he pinched the tip of the condom, and then rolled it over his aching length, seating it fully against his body and smoothing it down his length a few more times before he settled back on his knees to watch Hitsugi work.

The moment the other was done, Shinya took the lube from him and smeared some over his sheathed length, recapping it and tossing it on the pillow beside the other’s head. He slid forward, positioning himself, and then pushing in with one forceful thrust, causing Hitsugi to cry out beneath him. Leaning down over the other man, their lips met once again, and Shinya began to kiss him forcefully as he thrust into him again and again.

The bed protested their movement, the springs squeaking as Shinya thrust. Hitsugi let out soft, whimpering moans as he accepted all that Shinya was giving him without question, without comment. Even when the other pulled his legs up and began to drive more forcefully into him, he didn’t do anything except moan louder for him.

Gasping, Shinya forced himself to slow down, to enjoy what he was doing. The other’s hard cock, jutting up from his body caught his attention and for the first time in his life, he felt the need to do more than simply fuck. Long fingers reached and grasped the other’s length, lightly running along the hardened shaft as he fucked him with long, hard thrusts.

Hitsugi arched from the bed, shuddering as Shinya began to jerk him off, moaning wantonly as the other’s fingers grasped him more fully, his eyelids fluttering shut, head lolling to the side.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Shinya began to pound into Hitsugi’s body, groans of pleasure falling from his lips as he thrust into him hard and fast. His hand matched the movement, stroking over the pierced man’s cock equally as fast. Hitsugi’s cries mounted the harder Shinya thrust and it only encouraged him to do it as hard as he possibly could. The pulse of the other man’s length in his hand nearly surprised him and he watched as cum splattered down over Hitsugi’s abdomen as he stroked him through it. In the end, it was that moment that forced him to lose his own staying power, and he let go of his cock, grasping his thigh and pushing it back a he really laid into him, fucking harder than he could ever honestly recall doing so. Driving his cock deep into the other man, he shuddered, and then with a groan, he released, filling the condom between them as he lost it.

Pulling out, he rolled to the side, and quickly pulled the condom off, knotting it, and tossing it in the trash can to the side. Lying there, staring up at the ceiling, he honestly couldn’t figure out what it was that had never led him to this moment before in his life. And while he couldn’t find it in him to discuss it, he reached for Hitsgui’s hand and grasped it, holding it tightly as he stared up at the pale blue of his ceiling, accepting what life had given him, determined to move forward with it in his grasp.

**The End**


End file.
